<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationships by Avrina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771888">Relationships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina'>Avrina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendship &amp; Love [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StarCraft (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Male Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avrina/pseuds/Avrina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A party, a talk, a hunt...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Friendship &amp; Love [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valerian watched the couple who came out of the alcove with reddened faces, shiny lips and slightly tousled clothes. Matt took a sip of champagne and sighed.</p>
<p>"You'd think there were better places to do that."</p>
<p>Valerian raised a brow in amusement. "What's the matter? They're married."</p>
<p>"Yes, but not with each other," Matt mumbled.</p>
<p>"That's where the fun is." Valerian smiled into his glass and took a sip while Matt sighed.</p>
<p>"For someone who's so concerned with family politics, you don't take the relationship thing seriously enough."</p>
<p>"And this comes from someone who won his wife in a poker game?"</p>
<p>"After all, I <em>have</em> a wife and don't have to refuse three dozen women at every event like this."</p>
<p>"So you do enjoy Mira sneaking secretly onto the <em>Hyperion</em> every now and then."</p>
<p>Matt blushed, but still raised his eyebrows. "She may not be the girl of my dreams, but on the other hand... sex or no sex."</p>
<p>"Especially in space, hmm?"</p>
<p>"Stop it already!"</p>
<p>Valerian sighed. "You are right. I'm turning thirty at the end of the year and have no experience of serious relationships."</p>
<p>Matt snorted. "So your countless affairs are not relationships?"</p>
<p>"Basically, yes, but nothing real, nothing serious." He made a rather helpless gesture. "Sex and love are two different things."</p>
<p>"I'm well aware of that." Matt nodded thoughtfully and then gave Valerian a quick sideways glance. "Believe me, if I find a real jewel somewhere in this decadent heap, a divorce will come rolling in."</p>
<p>That brought a smile to Valerian's face. "She will be devastated and heartbroken. Matthew, how dare you!"</p>
<p>"Shut up and get a girlfriend!" Matt grumbled and emptied his glass.</p>
<p>"Aye, Admiral, at your command." Valerian indicated a mocking salute and Matt rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"I guess Your Excellency was served a clown for breakfast this morning...?"</p>
<p>"No, but... Oh..." Valerian's emphasis on the <em>Oh</em> made Matt suspicious, but Valerian's gaze stuck to two young women in very similar dark green dresses. "You know the DiSheere sisters?"</p>
<p>"No," Matt replied cautiously.</p>
<p>"Then you'll meet them now." Valerian nodded in the direction of them, but Matt held him back.</p>
<p>"Wait, DiSheere... Secretary Donald DiSheere's daughters?"</p>
<p>"His granddaughters," Valerian corrected with a fine smile and Matt made a face. "Yeah, yeah, Diana is more than ten years younger than you, but who cares? Come on!"</p>
<p>"Valerian, wait..."</p>
<p>"You wanted to find a jewel, didn't you? There are two emeralds waiting."</p>
<p>Matt sighed. "At times like this, you remind me terribly of a horny high school boy."</p>
<p>Valerian laughed just loud enough to draw some attention. "One for you, one for me."</p>
<p>"You'll be remembered in history as <em>Valerian the Womanizer</em>," Matt prophesied.</p>
<p>"Better than <em>Arcturus the Second</em>."</p>
<p>"Touché."</p>
<p>"So come. Give Mira a reason to come and see you again."</p>
<p>Both Valerian and Matt grabbed new champagne glasses from one of the bustling waiters and strolled through the hall towards the sisters in question. Their banter or not, but it wasn't the first time they had gone hunting together. <br/>In their jobs, and even in their private lives, they were a very efficient team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>